


Beastly

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: (though it's not that bad imo), Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Body Horror, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: "You are not the Beast."





	Beastly

“You are not the Beast,” Atem tells a white mask and ripped lips. 

That’s all he’s seen of him the last three weeks. It feels longer in an empty castle. 

“You don’t even own this place, do you?”

Thin razor teeth stare back at him. His host has been struck dumb.

Atem dares another step into the cold laboratory, mindful of the many tables and devices. “When I came here, it was the garden walls that shut me in, not you. The first night, I heard you roaring. You were trying to get it to release me.”

The teeth open--

“You never raise your voice or a hand against me. You leave books and food outside my door. When I finally came out, you stuck to the shadows so you wouldn’t frighten me, and allowed me to yell and rant with boundless patience. When you showed yourself and I didn’t run, you talked more, and you have  _ so much _ to say. You’ve become an indispensable friend to me. And now  _ this _ .”

The teeth clench again as Atem reveals a journal of bruised leather and loose pages.

“Atem,” a voice rasps.

“Yusei,” Atem replies. “You should have known I would’ve found it eventually. The library is mine now, remember? Any secret compartments are just waiting to be opened.”

“ _ Atem _ .”

“Your friend was the beastly one. You stepped in front of him and took the curse. His selfishness, not yours, did this to you.”

A long pause. The castle weathers a harsh winter wind.

Slowly, Yusei steps into the small light provided by the tiny windows. His knees are bent backward to taloned paws. Scales stick out of his skin as if someone sewed them in wrong. His hooded cloak does little to hide the yellowed wings training behind him, or the draconic arms and claws carved into his arms. Two yellow eyes gleam from behind the mask.

“Jack was not a monster,” the creature says firmly. “He’d just lost his way. I saw the regret in his eyes. He’s been put on a better path.”

“He’s forgotten you,” Atem argues, brandishing the journal between them, “ _ All  _ of your friends have forgotten you! How can you know?”

A pause. Then Yusei presses his claws to his chest.

“I feel it. They might have forgotten, but I never will.”

“ _ Yusei _ . This isn’t right.”

“It’s what I chose. I’d do it again.”

Atem drops the journal and seizes his paws before Yusei can stop him. They both know Yusei could easily break free. But he doesn’t, and Atem can feel him trembling.

“When was the last time anyone touched you?” Atem asks.

The mask shakes back and forth. “I chose this.”

“There  _ must  _ be a way to make it right! You’re everything that’s good in humans. The enchantress wouldn’t have let you go on like this without a cure!”

“It’s an impossible one,” Yusei replies simply.

Atem moves to grip his shoulders. The wing joints twitch. “We will  _ make  _ it possible. You are more than worth it.”

“...if I tell you, will you let it go?”

Atem says nothing.

A great sigh fills the air with rot. Atem swallows instinctual disgust.

“Someone must look at my face and say they love me,” Yusei recites with a heavy voice, “If every word is true in their heart and soul, the beauty of their love will break the ugliness of the curse.”

Atem drops his hands. He blinks owlishly in stunned silence.

Yusei likewise drops his gaze. “I know. And I’ve only a year left before this,” gesturing with his talons, “takes the rest of me. That’s why we need to find a way to get you--”

“That’s all?”

Yusei starts. Atem’s head is tilted, and there’s a sweet smile on his face.

“What,” Yusei swallows. “What do you mean?”

Atem reaches for his mask.

**Author's Note:**

> oh gee wonder what happens lmao
> 
> this was literally written in like twenty minutes on little sleep so ayyyy  
> btw congrats everybody, we're over 50 fics in the tag! :D


End file.
